


Brevity

by cecilantro



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilantro/pseuds/cecilantro
Summary: Caleb has learned to enjoy Clay's company, now. He reads to him in the crow's nest.





	Brevity

When Caduceus Clay joins the Mighty Nein, Caleb is still bitter and reeling.

  
Molly.

Molly is in the ground. Molly is gone.  
Mollymauk Tealeaf, a shining star of a creature, snuffed out.  
Caleb is reeling and bitter as Caduceus' calming presence washes over him, seeping the heat from the wound but not lancing the poison.  
Caleb has no capacity to fall in love again.

If he'd had that, he would have fallen for Mollymauk.

Oh, he was fond of the extravagant thing, yes. Mollymauk had come to his aid on many occasions, and on terms of trust, Molly ranked up there on _least likely to commit homicide._  
Molly had fought his corner more often than he hadn't, Molly had fought his battles with Caleb's back turned. Molly kept Caleb in line, even when he wasn't straying and yes, yes it was annoying. It was condescending.

  
But it was _Molly._

Nobody could stay mad at him long enough, raucous and loud and extravagant, perfect, Molly's laugh could brighten a room.

 

When Clay comes along, Caleb is bitter and reeling and does not want to attach himself to someone new.

 

And then Clay almost dies.

And then Clay almost dies.

And then Clay almost dies.

 

And then Caleb almost dies. And Clay saves his life.

It's nothing new.

Jester has done it many times, and when he picks himself up off of the floor to find her giving him a hearty thumbs up, he does not feel that flint-spark of affection. But when Clay helps to hoist him to his feet, the air is filled with the saltwater-damp scent of incense that clings to Clay's fur even in the soaking wet-  
Caleb feels a fire kindle in his chest.

He'd felt this for Molly. He'd felt this for Astrid. He cannot feel at all, and yet here it is, a gentle flame coaxing his icy heart back to beating, brushing away the permafrost that settled with the snow on Molly's grave.

It becomes easy to sink into routine with Clay,

"I'm goin' up to the crow's nest," he tells the group, and Caleb looks up from his book,

"How long?"

It is a common question, now.  
Setting up the ritual is what takes the longest, by far. The spell itself happens in seconds.

"Five minutes," Clay flashes him a smile and pats his shoulder, and Caleb watches the rope sway as Clay climbs it to reach the crow's nest above.  
Caleb makes his way to Clay's quarters to retrieve the book.

By the time Caleb hoists himself up to the crow's nest, Clay is sweeping away the ash of the incense,

"Hey, Caleb." Clay greets pleasantly, little more than a brief look and smile and Caleb returns it.

"Do you remember where we left off?" Caleb asks as Clay sits, he makes his way to sit beside the firbolg with the book in his hands, watching the little smirk on Clay's lips,

"No," He says honestly, "But I know you do."

It's true. Caleb opens up to the correct page the first time, he settles in and begins to read the details of the leaves of a type of magical plant, how they can be ground to powder and mixed with honey to create an antivenomous salve.  
Clay leans closer as time inches on, until Caleb is eventually sat with his head laid to Clay's arm, revelling in the warmth and comfort of physical contact and pretending he deserves it.  
Clay, almost unconsciously, runs his fingers through Caleb's hair, making him stutter across his words.  
He _smiles_ , as Caleb recollects himself.

Caleb still smells of sea-damp dog and the many arcane components he keeps in his pockets, though his coat remains now in his quarters. He is without spellbooks or burden, and seems to stand all the straighter in his salt-stained shirt with the sleeves rolled back. His hair keeps falling in his face. Clay ties it back with one of his own ribbons, one-handed, and Caleb's smile is audible in his voice.

"I don't get to do that often," Clay gestures to the crow's nest as they drop back to the deck, "Thank you."

"Well, you know," Caleb picks his words carefully, "You are pleasant to be around Caduceus. I enjoy your company."

"I enjoy yours, too. See you later, Mister Caleb."

_"Auf Wiedersehen,_ Mister Clay." Caleb bats back with a smile, and returns to his quarters to rest.


End file.
